Dernière Danse
by Boite A Musique
Summary: UA. Death Fic. Sakura, entraînée par son amie Hinata à un bal, est invitée à danser par un beau jeune homme. Une nuit qui devait être parfaite jusqu'à que tout dérape...


Bonjours ou bonsoir cher lecteur,

je vous présente un de mes très vieux One Shot écrit pendant ma période un peu sombre mais qui a eu sont succès lorsque je l'ai publié sur mon blog. Je suis bien sakura-liife-is-a-song et non pas un plagieur, je vous rassure ^^ J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira. Et puis, bonnes comme mauvaises, j'accèpte les critiques construites =)

Bonne lecture !

**Diclamer :** les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est tant mieux pour eux parce que cette histoire ferait sûrement partie des plus gros flop si c'était le cas U_U), ils sont la propriété du merveilleux Masashi Kishimoto, qui, si il lit cette histoire doit pleurer de se massacre. Pardon maitre Kishimoto...

**Last Dance**

_**SAKURA**_

« _L'amour est un sentiment étrange... _», pensais-je en regardant deux amants qui s'embrassaient sur la piste de danse au milieu d'une foule de lycéens. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux, alors pourquoi étais-je si triste ? Tout simplement parce que je n'avais personne à qui offrir une danse ou deux ou plusieurs même, autant qu'il aurai voulu... Non, j'étais seule et n'étais venue au bal de fin d'année que parce que Hinata était terrifiée à l'idée d'y aller avec Naruto si je n'étais pas là pour lui dire quoi faire. Maintenant, elle s'amusait bien et je me retrouvais assise dans un coin de la salle à me morfondre en écoutant des chansons stupides, quand soudain une main se tendit vers moi et je relevai la tête, surprise.

« _Tu veux bien danser avec moi Sakura ? _»

Je le regardai hébétée, c'était à moi qu'il parlait ? Oui évidemment il n'y a pas d'autre Sakura ici. Mais pourquoi me choisirait-il ? Il est beau et populaire, il n'a pas besoin de moi, il a toutes les filles à ses pieds dans un claquement de doigt. Alors pourquoi moi ? Il me regardait de ses yeux sombres, il était gêné et avait l'air inquiet que je refuse.

« _Alors ? _me demanda-t-il après avoir dégluti.

__A... Avec plaisir _», lui répondis-je en souriant timidement. Je lui offris ma main et il la pris pour m'aider à me lever, la musique venait d'entamer un slow et nous nous plaçâmes sur la piste où j'avais, je crois, depuis toujours, eu envie de danser avec lui. Il mit ses mains sur ma taille, j'entourai son cou des miennes et nous nous mirent à danser. Je me serais cru dans un rêve, un rêve merveilleux ! Je m'égarais dans l'océan de noir de ses yeux, mais il me retenait sur la terre ferme, près de lui. Je posai ma tête contre son torse, fermais les yeux et senti son souffle balayer mes cheveux roses, je souris. Soudain, nous nous stoppâmes et je relevai la tête :

« _Qui a-t-il ? _demandais-je prise au dépourvu par cet arrêt brutale.

__En fait, j'avais quelque chose à te demander depuis longtemps, tu veux bien me suivre à l'extérieur ? _»

Je ne répondis rien mais le suivi, curieuse. Nous nous installâmes sur un banc qui était sur une des terrasses qui entouraient la salle de bal, l'endroit était désert...

«_ Voilà_, commença-t-il un peu gêné, se qui le rendait très séduisant. _En fait ce que je voulais te demander c'est euh... Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? _»

__Que... quoi ? _»

J'en restais pantoise, tous les bruits autour de moi c'étaient arrêté et plus aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Oui, je veux être ta copine ! Oui, oui je veux sortir avec toi ! Mais alors pourquoi je ne répondais pas ? Mon rêve se réalisait mais je ne répondais pas, pourquoi ? Je senti quelque chose de chaud qui coulait de mon ventre ainsi qu'une douleur fulgurante. Puis, tout devint flou et le sol se déroba sous moi.

« _SAKURAAAAAA_ », hurla-t-il.

Sasuke ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi tu cris ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Sasuke, c'est moi qui te fais pleurer ? Sasuke répond moi je t'en pris, s'il te plait...

_**LE LENDEMAIN**_

_**SASUKE**_

«_ ...Je suis vraiment désolé _»

Non, c'est impossible, ils ne peuvent pas dire ça, NON ! Des larmes me montaient aux yeux.

« _Je peux la voir s'il vous plait ? _demandai-je.

_ _Mais, Monsieur..._

__S'il vous plait_, dit-je en essayant de contenir les perles salées qui commençaient à rouler sur mes joues.

__Bon d'accord mais seulement vingt minutes _», dit le médecin en m'ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. J'acquiesçai et entrai. Je contournai son lit et vint m'asseoir près d'elle. Je lui pris la main, celle-ci était glacée. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de son visage. Elle était toujours aussi belle, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait.

« _Sakura, je suis tellement désolé, si désolé ! Je t'aime... _», murmurais-je sans plus contenir mes larmes, puis je me levai et m'enfuyais ! Je me mis à courir sans me retourner, bousculant les personnes qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin ! Je courais et je pleurais sans me retenir. Mais où aller ? La rejoindre ! Je rentrai chez moi, me précipitai vers la cuisine, y pris un couteau tranchant, remontai ma manche gauche et de ma main droite mettais fin à ma tristesse, le sang s'écoula lentement de la blessure, laissant s'en échapper ma vie désormais dépourvu de sens. Petit à petit, ma vue se brouilla et bientôt se fut le noir complet...

_**JOURNAL**_

_**DRAME AU BAL**_

Hier soir un jeune étudiant qui c'était vu refuser une danse par une jeune fille a alors ouvert une fusillade avant de se donner la mort il y a eu 2 blesser et 1 mort est à déplorer. Un hommage sera rendu à Sakura Haruno, jeune fille, âgée à peine de 18 ans (suite p.4)

_**EPILOGUE**_

Deux nouvelles tombes furent installées côte à côte dans le cimetière de Konoha, l'une appartenait à Sasuke Uchiwa et l'autre à Sakura Haruno, elles portaient toutes les deux en plus des noms de le propriétaire, une inscription qui disait :

« L'amour est un sentiment étrange... puisse-t-il à jamais vaincre sur la Mort ».

_**THE END**_


End file.
